Fleur du Mal
by Kassia Lirret
Summary: A collection of my favorite pairings predominantly Harry/Draco in a collection of two-shots beginning and ending with HP/DM. Other pairings include NM/BL, SS/LM. LL/CC, SB/RL, and HP/DM/BZ in a three-way.
1. Unknown

**This story has been in my head for a while so I decided to finally write it out for others to enjoy. Saying this is a bit lemony is an extreme understatement. **

**I love reviews -especially good ones! Enjoy this PWP one-shot (ish)!**

**~ Cassia**

**

* * *

**

Draco gasped at all the sensations he was undergoing at that moment.

He had walked into his room and suddenly he was naked, bound to the four poster bed -each limb tied to the corresponding post- gagged, and blindfolded. He heard a whisper cast a silencing charm as well as another spell unknown to him. He felt like puking, terrified to the extreme. This was it, he thought, payment for the past two years was finally catching up.

The blonde writhed, trying futilely to escape his bonds, when he heard a low chuckle from the corner of the room before another spell did something he did not expect. A sudden intrusion -no bigger than a quarter circumference- penetrated his tight asshole. Draco screamed against his gag, out of pain and embarrassment. The foreign object was about 6inches long with no ridges, just mellifluous. Before Draco could think any more about it, the object began to vibrate and twist down to the left, and his gag disappeared just as his scream in pleasure erupted from his throat.

Another laugh, lower than the previous, sounded from the same corner. Draco tried to pull through the haze to find recognition, but failed as another silent spell was cast. A vibrating ring twisted it's way down his half hard prick. A strangled mewl escaped from his chest as a deep pooling heat in his stomach threatened to burst, but could not. He remembered the first unknown spell and wondered if it was keeping him from falling over the metaphoric cliff.

"Please!" he began to beg his unknown captor as the vibrator began to move and rub and massage that special spot he only thought he knew existed, but had never had such treatment to it. His cock was now fully erect and leaking, the captor could hardly resist taking the last few steps forward, leaning down, and licking up the white beads rolling down.

Draco could not be certain what he was asking for, because he no longer felt in danger for some odd reason. He felt this was safe, no matter how much his common sense screamed at every moment that this was wrong and that he could _die_.

Yet Draco's screams became more persistent and he started thrusting his hips, trying desperately to find more friction. He couldn't hear the heavy breathing and muffled steps of his captor who had finally given in to his own desire for the beautifully splayed blond before him. And frankly, he couldn't have cared unless this figure was female. He really hoped not, though it was would explain why this was happening. A crazed fan had finally cracked and... he didn't want to think any more.

Two hands were roughly placed on Draco's hips, holding him down to the bed. The hands were large and calloused, obviously male, but gentle, caressing his thighs. He _really_ didn't feel in danger anymore.

"Je te désire," a smooth voice cooed. Draco froze as he recognized that voice... the voice of his fantasies... of his wet dreams.

"Harry," he said breathlessly, to which the figure hummed affirmatively, continuing his praise of his captive's inner thighs and hips. Draco hadn't realized until that moment that the only thing on his body now was Harry's hands, but for some unknown reason that made him want to come even more than he did before, a groan ripping from his chest. He'd waited so long for this.

"Tu est trés beau," Harry said, leaning forward and breathing the words into his lover's ear. They had been separated for months due to Harry's publicity of defeating the Dark Lord. When Harry had told Draco he would make up for all those lost months, he had taken it as an empty promise, thinking even _The Chosen One_ couldn't fulfill all their desires in such a short span of time. He had thought wrong if this was going to be the common occurrence of the next few hours... or nights.

Draco let out a high-pitched moan in simultaneous anticipation, because when Harry had leant down, Draco could feel his lover's erection and he wanted it so badly to be buried so deeply inside him in that very second.

"S'il tu plait!" Draco begged in the familiar language -the language of their love-making, though Harry knew only a few sentences. "Je te désire, aussi! Je te désire plus."

Harry growled in Draco's ear, then bit down hard on the blond's neck at the pulse-point. Draco squealed, his back arching, the movement rubbing their cocks together in the friction they had both forgotten they had wanted.

Harry moaned against Draco's neck, the vibrations sending shivers down the blond's spine, and bucked his hips involuntarily.

"I want to see you," Draco managed to say, "Please. I need you." Harry moaned again, the words going straight to his crotch, then he began kissing his way up Draco's neck and chin until he reached the blindfold. Then he moved his hands sensually up Draco's body, lingering on his pert nipples and newly made mark, before he removed the item in question. Eyes of liquid silver burned on his skin. Harry had missed those eyes.

For the first time in almost a year, Harry placed his lips against Draco's for a chaste kiss, before returning to his steely, dominant behavior. He moved his lips back to Draco's ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to scream my name for mercy."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat as Harry conjured a bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, and then began to stroke his own cock with it, hissing out relief at the much awaited detrition.

Draco tilted his head forward to watch the dark-haired man stroke himself, taking in the muscles, olive toned skin, and much-missed 10 inch prick. He had to force himself to not delve into memories, afraid of losing focus on the extremely appreciated present.

Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance, rubbing a bit of the excess lubrication on the tight muscle. "This may hurt a bit," he warned, knowing Draco didn't really need a warning, before pressing slowly, torturously into the tight heat that was so sorely missed... and then suddenly out again. He repeated the agonizing gesture a few more times, loving the noises coming out of Draco's now dark pink lips.

Draco couldn't make coherent words to express what he wanted. He hated the teasing, wanting Harry to really fuck him so hard the he wouldn't be able to walk the next morning. But Harry persisted in torturing him, even though Draco tried everything in his power to make Harry lose his control. He moaned, screamed, breathed his name, he clenched his asshole around Harry's prick, he rolled his hips in the way he knew Harry liked best, but nothing could bring the raven-haired man to submission.

Though unbeknownst to Draco, Harry was trying so hard to not give in. He wanted to let go to his desires and thrust fast and hard and deep into Draco's ass that was so tight and moving in a small circle each time the tip of his cock was the only thing inside him. Harry could feel himself drawing near to the edge. Leaning up and grabbing the curtains for support as he continued his slow thrusts into Draco, he whispered a spell that moved Draco's position into all fours so he could delve deeper in his perfect ass.

Draco now had another opportunity to get Harry to give in, rocking his hips in time with Harry's slow thrusts, impaling himself on Harry's cock, swaying his hips each time Harry was about to thrust back in. It was with these movements Draco succeeded in making Harry at least moan.

And the moans became louder and more drawn out as Draco thrust back faster. Harry gave in not moments later, holding the blond's hips in place as he thrust harder and faster, angling his hips to hit the next torture spot.

Draco immediately regretted pushing Harry so far, knowing he would come up with some new form of glorious torture. He wanted to come so badly it hurt. His balls were so tight and ready but stuck in that limbo between an orgasm. Draco started screaming and begging and pleading for release, barely coherent. Harry only moaned in response, Draco's words of longing just making the torture sweeter for himself.

"Oh, gods, Harry, please!" Draco screamed, his hips bucking and his toes curling, "I want to come! Please!"

These were last words Harry heard before he came hard directly against Draco's prostate, the hot liquid giving the blond more and better pleasure than the vibrator could ever hope to. Without that spell, Draco was convinced he would have orgasmed at least three times. The sex was the best he had ever had and it wasn't even over _yet _...He hoped.

"Harry," he croaked, his voice hoarse, "Oh, please."

Harry pulled out and cast the spell to move Draco's bonds once more, back to their original state. He then conjured up the vibrator from earlier, looked Draco directly in the eyes, before popping it in his mouth.

Draco let out a staggered breath in anticipation as Harry moved closer and straddled the blond's hips. He then began to rub his ass against Draco's prick, still sucking on the vibrator. Draco doubted he could ever watch Harry eat a lollipop or popsicle ever again from these looks. As it were, he was rapidly approaching "number 4" so to speak.

Harry released the vibrator from his mouth and turned it on. He then dragged it across the scars on Draco's chest from the spell he had cast... then lower, not letting his mind delve into guilt. There were far more important things at hand, like Draco's hard and leaking cock just begging to be sucked and licked.

The vibrator was tossed aside for a moment as Harry indulged in leaning down to lick up the underside of Draco's cock, so close to moaning at the missed taste, the last sense being reunited. Harry was not surprised he was already hard again, anticipation getting the better of him, his dominance ebbing away as a new want and need to have Draco inside him took its own dominance.

The pure, incandescent joy in that moment when he swallowed every inch of Draco's sex -of that glorious cock- was everything either of them could have ever wanted, because the pure pleasure-derived actions had turned to love-driven actions... but only for a moment.

That electricity sparked a feral need in Harry, though a need for what he didn't know. He just needed to make his lover scream his name some more, to try desperately to find release in his mouth, and to beg to shoot his seed down Harry's throat.

Potter attempted a growl around Draco's cock, the vibrations causing the blonde to whimper. Harry let out a pleased moan as he began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, sucking so hard that Draco wasn't quite sure what to do. He tried to get more friction, his arousal so uncomfortable, needing to get off.

"Harry please! Oh. gods, Harry, just let me come! Please!" he begged. Harry smiled and hummed around the blond's aching prick, before pulling his mouth away with an audible pop.

"Do you want to know how to come?" Harry asked, leaning just a few inches above Draco's face, hovering above his body.

Draco tried to make a coherent to tell Harry how badly he wanted it, but his voice couldn't form words. Harry growled at the lack of response, grabbing Draco's cock roughly. "Answer me!" he commanded.

"Fuck! YES!" Draco screamed, "Tell me! Please, please, please!" Harry made a small moan in all the power he held over his lover before leaning into the blond's ear and whispering _Release_ in Parseltongue. Finally, after so much pleasure, torture, screaming, begging... he did.

Draco's come reached the canopy of his bed, somehow escaping Harry's body, serving as a shield to the walls and anything else, who was now drenched in the blond's seed. It also got on some of the curtains and all over the bedding. Needless to say, the raven-haired man failed at protecting much more than the vanished clothes.

Draco didn't know he could come that much in one go and he wasn't certain that he didn't want to do that again.

* * *

**Don't get mad, that's obviously NOT the end of the scene. I'm going to close the whole collection of one-shots with the ending... possibly dominant Draco? I don't know. Read this whole thing and find out.**

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS! I had tried to keep them pretty obvious and close to the English, but...**

**_Je te désire _means "I want you" So _Je te désire_ _aussi_ and_ plus_ mean "I want you too" and "I want you more."**

**_Tu est trés beau _means "You are very handsome" and _S'il tu plaît _means "Please."**

**I adore reviews by the way!**

**~Cassia**

~X~  


This is now Breathing In The Light, Cassia's beta, I know all you ultimate dom!Harry fans probably had this moment of "Awe fuck, I can't keep reading she's making Harry bottom. D:"  
I would have stopped reading if she hadn't told me it was just a blowjob, hehe. :) But thank god~! She's pretty good at sticking to one dominate per chapter/story. [p.s. read my stories. BITL]


	2. Liquid Luck

_... Only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize..._

Severus Snape held the small vial of liquid securely in his left hand as he marched out of the potions class room. His mind reeling with the infinite possibilities of this potion and what he could so with it. Severus had long since given up on Lily Evans -who was snogging with Potter at the moment- so trying to win her back was completely unacceptable. No, his mind lusted after someone else entirely, someone he would have to wait until holidays to see again if his mother permitted it.

~~†~~

The ribbon securing his hair reminded him very much of a girl, and he hoped desperately that the look would come across regal and not as a ponce. His grey dress robes brought out his eye color and made his black hair shimmer and stand out. In conclusion, he thought that he looked quite handsome.

Before he entered the dining hall, he pulled out the little glass vial, drank its contents, and then vanished the bottle. He then adjusted his suit one last time before his entrance.

He felt extremely good and relaxed, even though he was in Malfoy Manor about to dine with his best friend and someone who he had great feelings towards. Lucius Malfoy entered the room with his stunning wife by his side, before sending a small yet genuine smile in the direction of Snape. Lucius then whispered into his wife's ear. She then turned and left, a knowing smirk on her face.

Severus was a bit confused, having not been able to utter a word to his friend before she left, and was left alone, intoxicated, with a man he was afraid to spontaneously combust by being in his mere presence. The new Malfoy lord was clad in various shades of blues, giving his eyes the illusions of that color, sparkling in the light of the chandelier. Snape could hardly contain himself at the sight before him,

"Good evening, Severus," Lucius spoke, a smirk in place as usual, "I trust your travel here was satisfactory?"

Snape nodded once, uttering a 'Thank You' under his breath, not trusting words to say anything proper to a man who looked like a sex god in the tight formed trousers under the robes. When he realized where his thought process was going, he looked away, scrutinizing something on the mantle.

Lucius walked up behind him. "You look rather dashing in your new dress robes. Narcissa?"

Snape blushed and nodded, the man's proximity was not helping his situation -even if he knew this would work out no matter what.

... _until the affects wear off anyways..._

He shook the thought from his head, and turned to face Lucius, who was closer than he expected. Blond hair tickled his nose and soft pink lips were just a few inches away from his own. His breathing hitched and he felt like such a girl because he shouldn't have a racing heart or any of that nonsense. He was a man... and so was Lucius. In fact Lucius was so much more of a man, even with shoulder-length blond hair. He had a lithe form with large biceps and such. When standing so close, Severus could fully appreciate his strong jaw and towering frame of 6 feet. In comparison, he felt more and more like a girl.

In a spur of a moment, in realization and confidence, he pressed his lips against Lucius'. The kiss was soft and much to Severus' pleasure, Lucius didn't back away in disgust. In fact, after a few moments he began to kiss back with fervor, tangling a his fingers in raven-colored hair, and wrapping a pale hand around a grey-clad waist.

The need to breathe was immediately forgotten as Severus opened his mouth for a probing tongue to map out. Lucius tasted so good and sweet that he let go of everything, wrapping his arms around golden-locks to pull the gorgeous man closer. In doing so, he was met with something he did not expect to be poking his side, eliciting a groan from the taller man.

Severus gasped and pulled away for a moment to stare into eyes of steely grey, dark with lust. He bit back a moan from the anticipation of what was about to happen. He pictured Lucius, naked above him, pumping his cock into his arse. He really couldn't help sighing in pleasure as blood flooded to his already aroused dick.

Lucius smirked, a look which said, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Instead of answering with words, he kissed the smirk right off the blond's lips, pulling hair to crash their lips together, grinding his hips.

A growl rumbled through their kiss, and Severus wasn't entirely sure why such a noise would resound from the older man's lips other than peevish displeasure, or ardent pleasure from the hair-pulling. His confusion was eradicated when Lucius shoved him against the nearest wall, breaking their kiss to stare once more for a brief moment of uncertainty.

"Lucius," the younger man breathed, so anxious and overly aroused. the same growl erupted from Lucius in response.

"You **will** be mine tonight."

* * *

**Oh, yeah. I'm a cock-tease... or va-jayjay tease. ;) But I couldn't resist making everyone squirm. And I want reviews, even if they are hate reviews from the little drabble inspired by the HBP movie.**

**Italics are actual quotes from the movie and I do not own them (or the characters.)**

**Reviews, por favor? You might get some lemons if you do!**

**~Cassia**


End file.
